Sasuke Arigatou
by Yagami Gabis
Summary: E se os papeis fossem invertidos, se fosse ela ao inves dele que tivesse ido embora, o que poderia ter acontecido? Um novo caminho para a história de Sasuke e Sakura........ vale a pena parar e pensar ler, no caso
1. Passar do tempo

**Sasuke.... Arigatou**

_E se os papeis fossem invertidos? Não fosse ele a ir embora e sim ela, como seria a historia._

* * *

Dislaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.

Legendas:

**fala do personagens**

_pensamentos_

**EXCLAMAÇÕES**

* * *

**Sasuke arigatou**

Caminhava novamente pela via, seus olhos percorriam todos os lugares e todos os detalhes, como se algo pudesse ajudar, mas nada encontrou, procurou mais uma vez em toda a vila e nenhuma resposta para suas dúvidas foi encontrada, andou por tudo e por fim acabou por parar no final no banco da saída de Konoha, um dos lugares mais marcantes de sua vida. Fora ali que havia confessado seu amor, porém não foi correspondido, ficou sofrendo 4 anos, 4 anos desde a sua partida e quanto mais o tempo passava mais inútil se sentia, nunca conseguiam notícia de seu paradeiro ou uma simples pista. Foi com Naruto e os outros a sua procura porém ninguém conseguiu traze-la devolta.

Não conseguia se conformar que foi uma escolha sua juntar-se ao Orochimaru, queria ficar forte, anseava pelo poder, queria poder para vingar sua familia, destruir a pessoa que lhe causou uma grande dor e sofrimento, mas queria não ajuda de ninguém da vila, foi atras de poder e deixou a vila e seus antigos amigos e companheiros. Continuava esperando que ela voltasse, fazia 4 anos que ele tinha deixado-o para trás, fazia 4 anos que Haruno Sakura havia abandonadp a vila.

Sentado no banco, Sasuke lembrava dos tristes acontecimentos de 4 anos atras.

FLASH BACK ON

Mais uma vez o time sete se encontravam reunidos para o custumeiro treino, os alunos ja se encontravam no local estavam esperando o sansei que novamente estava atrasado. Naruto estava impaciente andando de um lado para o outro, Sasuke estava em cima de um tronco caido na sua famosa pose, cotovelos em cima do joelho e maos entrelaçadas, e encarava o nada na sua frente, Sakura estava no chão encostada no tronco com uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada, uma das mãos servia como um apoio e a outra estava acima do joelho, tembem encarava o horizonte sem expressão nenhuma.

Kakashi: **Yo!** - disse aparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça - Desculpe o atraso, mas é que tive de fazer uma entregas e...

Naruto: **MENTIRA!!!** - bradou irritado

Kakashi - gota-

Naruto inventava um monte de insultos para seu sensei, mas ele estava a encarar Sakura, que se mantia quieta e parecia que não havia notado sua presença, o que sabia que estava errado.

Kakashi: **Sakura** - ela voltou seu olhar para ele sem se mexer - **Esta tudo bem?**

Sakura: **hum** - confirmou somente com um murmurio

Kakashi: **Consegue treinar hoje**? - desceu da arvore em que estava.

Sakura: **Por que não estaria?** - falou em um tom indiferente.

Naruto: **Ora Sakura-chan! Não estaria bem porque o líder da Akatsuki veio e matou seus pais e parentes** - disse com o olhar intrigado - **ITAI!** - levou um soco de Sasuke -** Por que fez isso Teme?**

Sasuke: **Você fala demais Naruto**

Sasuke e Kakashi ficaram encarando Sakura a espera de alguma reação, mas ela olhava a cena com uma indiferença enorme e não fez nenhum comentário.

Kakashi: - suspiro - _Agora são dois indiferentes ¬¬?_** Vamos logo **- foi andando em direção ao campo.

Naruto:** Yoshi!** - falou animado e o seguiu-o, Sasuke e Sakura levantaram e foram logo atrás sem dizer nada.

A verdade era que, fazia 3 semanas que os pais de Sakura foram brutalmentes assassinados pelo Líder da Akatsuki. Ele havia enganado a segurança de Konoha e ido atras do clã dos Harunos, ele tinha um interesse especial entre eles, principalmente pela família de Sakura, porém eles não colaboraram e acabaram sendo mortos. Estavam todos juntos, seus avós, seus tios, seus primos, todos reunidos para uma resta em família, Sakura estava voltando de um missão, Kakashi a estava acompanhando levando uma conversa com ela, ele a estava aconselhando a não ficar se humilhando pelo Sasuke, estavam perto da casa de Sakura quando ouviram um grito, os dois correram em direção da casa dos Harunos, Kakashi abriu a porta e entrou foi seguido por Sakura, quando chegaram viram o chão coberto de sangue e todos mortos no chão, e no meio da sala havia uma figura com a capa da Akatsuki e os cabelos da cor laranja fluorescente.

Sakura: **Otou-sama?** - olhou para seu pai estendido no chão - **Okaa-san?** - olhou para sua mão que estava perto de seu pai

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, estava tremendo, em estado de choque

Pein: **Então sobrou mais uma?** - limpava uma kunai ensanquentada em uma pano que se encontrava em sua mão.

Kakashi: **O que quer aqui?** - temou a frente de Sakura que estava paralisada olhando para o intimidador homem a sua frente.

Pein: **Meu assunto é com os Harunos** - olhou para o chão - **e agora, consequentemente com ela** - apontou para Sakura que se encolheu atras de Kakashi.

Kakashi: **Se quiser** - tirou a haiate de cima de Sharingan e o abriu - **Vai ter que passar por cima de mim.**

Pein: **Qual o propósito disso Kakashi-san? Por que a protege? Ela é fraca, apenas uma garota mimada e atrapalhada que não vai fazer falta a ninguém.**

Kakashi: **Sabe muito bem que nõs os shinobis de Konoha não nos entreguamos tão fácil.**

Pein: **Ah sim! O espiríto de fogo de Konoha -** disse indiferente - **Que baboseira. Pense como quiser** - foi em direção da porta dos fundos e antes de desaparecer disse - **Eu volto para terminar o serviço.**

Kakashi: - foi em direção a porta verificar se realmente tinha ido embora-** Kuso** - recolocou a bandana em cima do olho esquerdo.

Voltou seu olhar a Sakura que estava andando pela casa olhando a cena com todo os detalhes possiveis, não demorou muito e desabou a chorar em cima dos corpos inertes de seus pais, Kakashi foi ao seu lado para tentar consola-la, o que era impossível.

Sakura ficou mal por uma semana e por questões de observações e proteçao contra qualquer atentado ela ficou junto a Tsunade, que tentou ajuda-la de todos os modos, porém a garota vivia para baixo. Sakura sumiu por duas semanas, ninguém a via, e quando voltou a aparecer foi uma surpresa a todos, ela estava sempre pálida e o brilho de seus olhos sumiram, passou a usar uma blusa curta preta um shorts tambem preto colado até um pouco antes do meio das coxas, as sandálias ninjas pretas, ou seja, virou uma garota fria e sombria, seus sorrisos se extinguiram, não tinha mais amigos, fora Naruto e Sasuke, pois eram companheiro de equipe. Se dedicou mais aos treinos e estudos chegando a passar de Sasuke.

Porém uma noite Orochimaru apareceu e ofereceu-lhe uma chance, Sakura cega pelo poder e pela vingança acabou por aceitar, na noite em que ia partir, Sasuke tentou de tudo para impedi-la inclusive declarou seus amor por ela, mas ela recusara e partiu, desistiu de tudo por uma chance de se vingar.

FLASH BACK OFF

Essas lembranças insistiam em ficar marcadas na mente do Uchiha, e sentia que podia ter feito mais.

Naruto: **Sasuke!** - chamou o loiro, ele vinha correndo. Mesmo com o passar do tempo Naruto continuava o mesmo, mas havia ficado muito mais forte, seu nome estava na lista para ser o proximo Hokage, mesmo sendo novo.

Sasuke: **O que foi Naruto?**

Depois da partida de Sakura, Sasuke havia desistido de sua vingança por Itachi, percebera como era uma inutilidade e o vazio que lhe provocaria, viu em Sakura uma sua imagem refletida, uma crinça doce e alegra, mas por um fato traumatizante mudou de repente para uma pessoa fechada e sem sentimentos, viu como existia mais na vida do que simplesmente vingança.

Naruto: **Sasuke você nao vai sabe o que aconteceu** - disse tentando recuperar o folego

Sasuke: **Se você nao me contar eu nao vou saber mesmo**

Naruto: **Tsunade-baa-chan encontrou o esconderijo do Orochimaru** - Sasuke arregalou os olhos

Sasuke: **Tem certeza que não é outro engano?!**

Naruto: **Não! Dessa vez temos certeza**! - foi andandp na frente

Sasuke: **Yoshi!** - levantou do banco e correu em direção do escritorio da godaime.

Na vila se podia ver dois vultos correndo em direção do escritorio do Hokage. Chegando lá mal esperaram ser chamados e entraram na sala apressados, assustando a hokage que se encontrava concentrada.

Tsunade: **Mas que droga!** - veias na testa - **Quem foi que entrou assim?** - viu Sasuke e Naruto parados na sua frente - **Ahh... vocês.**

Sasuke: **Encontraram?**

Tsunade: **Sim, depois de muitas informações e perseguições nós conseguimos.**

Naruto: **Onde é? E quando podemos ir?**

Tsunade:** Bom, quanto mais cedo melhor** - começou a olhar seus papeis - **O lugar é localizado...** - olhou para a sala e so encontrou Sasuke e Naruto. Uma veia saltava de sua testa - **Cade o Kakashi?**

Kakashi: **Saaaa....** - apareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça - **Desculpe a demora, eu estava vindo para cá quando encontrei um cachorro que estava morrendo por causa das pulgas, eu acabei por levar ao veterinario.** - hiper gota em todos.

Tsunade: **Bom, agora que todos se encontram presentes** - olhar mortal para Kakashi, o qual deu um sorriso - **Time Kakshi vocês irão para o esconderijo do Orochimaru que se localiza depois da ponte do céu e da vida no país da grama. Um campo aberto onde se pode ver algumas montanhas, em uma dessas montanhas esta a entrada para o esconderijo. Como eu disse, quanto mais cedo vocês forem melhor, assim temos uma chance pequena de fracasso** - todos entederam o que isso significavam.

Quando foi de tarde todos se encontraram nos portões de Konoha e partiram em direção do país da Grama. O caminho foi complicado, vários ninjas apareceram para impede-los, mas sem mais demora foram derrotados. Viajaram o dia todo e quando ja era tarde resolveram parar para descançar.

Naruto: **Nee Sasuke**

Sasuke: **Hum?**

Naruto: **Você acha que dessa vez encontraremos a Sakura-chan?**

Sasuke: **Com certeza iremos**

Kakashi: **Certo, agora descansem, vamos precisar de energia amanhã** - continou a ler seu livro em cima da árvore.

Naruto logo adoremeceu porém Sasuke demorou a dormir, e mais memorias do dia que ela foi embora.

_Continua_

* * *

bom gente, to de volta.

Faz um bom tempo que essa fic ta pronta e esperando para ser digitada, mas não tive vergonha na cara e nem coragem de digita-la, e depois eu fui viajar e demorei, bom era para ser uma oneshot mais vai ficar muito grande, entao ai esta o primeiro cap.

bjs


	2. O dia que você foi embora

**Sasuke.... Arigatou**

_E se os papeis fossem invertidos? Não fosse ele a ir embora e sim ela, como seria a historia._

* * *

Dislaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.

Legendas:

**fala do personagens**

_pensamentos_

**EXCLAMAÇÕES**

* * *

**_Anteriormente_**.

Naruto: **Nee Sasuke**

Sasuke: **Hum?**

Naruto: **Você acha que dessa vez encontraremos a Sakura-chan?**

Sasuke: **Com certeza iremos**

Kakashi: **Certo, agora descansem, vamos precisar de energia amanhã** - continou a ler seu livro em cima da árvore.

Naruto logo adoremeceu porém Sasuke demorou a dormir, e mais memorias do dia que ela foi embora.

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke Arigatou**

FLASH BACK ON

Dura e impiedosa. Era como se podia descrever a luta que Sakura e Sasuke estavam tentando inultimente ganhar contra Orochimaru, o sannin havia aparecido na vila de novo, desta vez havi vindo atrás do Uchiha, mas infelismente encontrou Sakura junto enquanto os dois iam para casa quietos. Foram aboradados e a luta prosseguiu até estarem bem afastado da vila.

Aintenção de Orochimaru era novamente tentar convencer Sasuke a ir para seu lado e mataria Sakura se fosse preciso, ele julgava que a garota continuava uma inútil, sabia do que havia acontecido, a historia do assassinato de uma familia dos Harunos havia se espalhado com rapidez. Porém na luta acabou por se decepcionar enormemente com Sasuke, pois viu que o garoto não conseguia dominar nem um pouco do selo e não aceitava ajuda e logo estava caído no chão, derrotado. Sakura continuava a lutar sem nenhuma vontade de parar, mas seu corpo estava proximo ao limite, tentava de tudo mas mal conseguia acerta o sannin.

O sannin estava realmente surpreso com a perseverança da garota, mesmo sem nenhuma chance de ganhar não desistia, se caia levantava, se era acertada tentava devolver o ataque, quando percebia algo suspeito tentava a todo custo resolver. Porém ela não aguentou muito tempo e logo Orochimaru a derrubou e ela não conseguiu mais se levantar, havia chegado ao seu limite, mas tentava de todo custo acabar com ele, o olhar irritado chegava a ser itimidador. Orochimaru chegou perto dela e colocou seu pé nas suas costas e conforme falava apertava mais, porém ela não gritava, só havia gemidos.

Orochimaru: **Você é bem insitente, mas é muito fraca** - abaixou e ficou a encarando - **pelo menos é bem diferente do que aquele Uchiha lamentável** - apontou para Sasuke que inultimente tentou mover alguma parte de seu corpo - **ele não vai ter futuro, mas você pode** - Sakura o olhou intrigada - sei **o que aconteceu com a sua família** - deu as costas para ele e deu alguns passos a frente - **a forma que foram assassinados, como você fracassou, e tudo mais** - Parou e voltou-se para elanovamente - **Mas eu sou bondoso, eu sei de um modo para te ajudar** - olhou com malícia

Sakura: - encarou por um momento, juntando forças que não sabia que tinha, conseguiu se sentar -** E como seria isso?** - deu um sorrisso de deboche

Orochimaru: **Você pode ficar forte e poderesa**

Sakura: **Como? -** olhou indiferentemente

Orochimaru: **Junte-se a mim** - Sakura estava curiosa, Sasuke estava aflito, tinha que fazer algo - **Vou lhe transformar numa hábil Kunnochi** - andou para perto dela - **a maior que o mundo shinnobi ja conheceu.**

Houve um tempo de silêncio, Sakura pensava seriamente na proposta, Sasuke tentava de todo custo levantar, e Orochimaru continuava a olhar maliciosamente para ela. Até que finalmente Sakura falou.

Sakura: **O que tenho que fazer?** - encarou-o desafiadoramente

Sasuke: **Sakura não faça isso!**

Orochimaru: **Para tudo tem um preço** - estendeu a mão para ela, ela encarou a mão estendida e por um minuto chegou a levantar a mão até metade do caminho.

Naruto: **SASUKE! SAKURA!** - uma voz longe chamou atenção deles

Ele vinha correndo com um reforços atrás, não estavam muito longe, em pouco tempo chegariam ao local onde acabara de acontecer uma luta devastadora em todos os sentidos. Orochimaru sentiu que seu tempo havia acabado.

Orochimaru: - começou a desaparecer no chão - **Eu vou voltar** -sussurou somente para ela ouvir - **saiba que esta é uma chancer única** - terminou de desaparecer.

Sakura e Sasuke pararam de resisitir ao cansaço e se deixaram na escuridão dos sonhos. Foram levados para o hospital urgentemente, estavam extremamemente feridos e exaustos, depois de muitos esforços médicos conseguiram salva-los. Ficariam no hospital por um longo tempo, como o hospital estava lotado, os dois ficaram na mesma sala, ambos dormiam porém os seus sonhos eram atormentados por propostas tentadoras e que não havia muito tempo para serem tomadas certas decisões.

Depois de algumas horas Sasuke acordou, demorou um pouco para seus olhos se acustumarem com a claridade, a janela estava aberto e uma leve brisa tocava as curtinas, olhou em volta para reconhecer o local, se viu enrolado em muitas gases, a luta com Orochimaru foi perigosa e acabou por perder, mas Sakura havia conseguido supera-lo, continuou lutando com todas as suas forçar com um inimigo visilvemente mas forte e mais experiente do que ela, mas mesmo assim não desisitiu. Virou par ao lado e encontrou a garota deitado em uma cama a poucos tres metros de distancia, a garota continuava palida e estava mais enfaxada que ele, e respirava com a ajuda de uma máscara de oxigenio. Ela dormia serenamente e a brisa balançava levemente algumas mechas de seu curto cabelo, Sasuke considerou aquele pequeno momento como o melhor para repensar em tudo que havia feito na sua vida.

As coisas que tinha dito a todos, como havi se portado durante sua vida, as rejeições por parte dele a todos, a vingança, viu em Sakura um possível futuro, uma aceitação da proposta maligna de Orochimaru. Ele não permitiria que ela fosse, não ela, a única garota que amara e toda sua vida, ja havia aceitado fazia algum tempo que Sakura era a única garota que havia despertado seu interesse, e não deixaria ninguém leva-la. Ficou admirando´por cerca de alguns minutos.

Sakura: **O que tanto olha?** - disse com uma voz abafada por causa da máscara, continuava de olhos fechados

Sasuke: **Nada, só pensando** - desviou o olhar

Sakura: **Hum**

Passou-se mais alguns minutos de silêncio, os dois absortos em seus pensamentos, até que Sasuke não aguentou mais e perguntou o que tanto estava o importunando.

Sasuke: **O que vai fazer?** - a encarou de novo

Sakura: - tira a mascara para poder falar melhor, nessa hora o marcador de batida comçou a apitar mais devagar - **Sobre o que?** - abriu os olhos e ficou encarando o teto.

Sasuke: **Sobre a proposta de ontem**

Sakura: **Não sei, por que quer saber? **

Sasuke: **Você vai aceitar?**

Sakura: **Ja disse que não sei** - respondeu com frieza

Sasuke: **Hum**

Sakura: **Talvez eu aceite** - Sasuke arregalou os olhos - **talvez não, mas de qualquer forma você deve entender.**

Sasuke: **Por que?**

Sakura: **Pois é torturado do mesmo jeito que eu.**

Sasuke:** Hun?**

Sakura: - suspirou - **sua família foi assassinada e foi o único a ser deixado para trás, não pode fazer nada pois é fraco e não há nada a se fazer neste estado.**

Sasuke: **Não sou fraco! Sou um Uchiha! E Uchihas não fraquejam!**

Sakura:** É sim** - encarou-o com raiva - **todos são fracos, você, eu, Naruto e todos. Não temos como defender nada**.

Sasuke: **E o que pretende fazer? Conversar?** - disse com ironia

Sakura: **Vingança.** - Sasuke se calou - **O que faria?**

Sasuke: **Como?**

Sakura: **Se tivesse a chance de se vingar do causador do seu sofrimento, o que faria?**

Sasuke: **Bom...**

Sakura: **Se fosse você aceitaria?** - ele continuou quieto - **Aceitaria a proposta? Poder e se tornar um grande shinnobi forte e poderoso.**

Sasuke nada respondeu, Sakura considerou isso como um sim.

Sakura: **Esse... assunto.. terminou por... aqui** - disse ofegante, colocou a máscara de volta e logo os batimentos normalizaram. Logo fexou os olhos e dormiu.

Depois de um mes e meio internados eles saíram do hospital, nada sobre o assunto foi comentado com ninguém, ficou desconhecido o verdadeiro motivo de Orichimaru ter aparecido e o que ele teria feito, foram feitas várias investigações interrogatorios com Sasuke e Sakura mas nenhum dos dois falava tudo, omitiam a parte da proposta. Continuaram a treinar normalmente até que em uma noite em que Naruto e Sasuke estavam no Ichiraku Ramen Sasuke se sentiu realmente desconfortavel.

Naruto:** Teme, você ta estranho, esta tudo bem?** - disse de boca cheia.

Sasuke: **Feche a boca Naruto você esta cuspindo em mim.**

Naruto: **Gome**n - engoliu o que estava na sua boca - **mas não respondeu minha pergunta.**

Sasuke: **Está **- continuou a comer.

Naruto:** Hum...** - olhou ele com uma cara ainda curiosa - **Ta bom! Ma mudando de assunto, você reparou que a Sakura-chan esta diferente esses dias?**

Sasuke se calou, sabia sim os verdadeiro motivo para que Sakura estivesse diferente, agindo estranhamente. Nos treinos ela se dedicava demais e uma vez ela chegou machucar seriamente Naruto que só não esteve pior pois o chackra da raposa o protegeu, Sakura mantinha um olhor raivoso e o punho fechado com tanta força que suas unhas chegavam a cortar a carne, naquele dia ela fora suspensa e só voltara a treinar uns dias depois, e novamente estava estranha, era como se estivesse tentando se provar, Sasuke sabia que isso era por causa da promessa de Orichimaru em torna-la em uma grande ninja.

Naruto: **Será que ela esta doente?**

Sasuke : - gota - **se fosse isso a Tsunade ja saberia e ela estaria curada, se esqueceu de que Sakura ainda está hospedada na casa dela?** - terminou e colocou os hashis atravessados no prato.

Naruto: **Tem razão** - terminou o ramen virando o prato na boca - **Yoshi! Mais outro aqui!!** - disse chaqualhando o o prato.

Sasuke: **Eu ja vou** - deixou o dinheiro do lado do prato.

Naruto: **Mas ja?**

Sasuke: **Estou cansado, até mais** - saiu andando.

Naruto: **Ja né** - disse acenando.

Tio do Ramen: **Aqui esta Naruto** - colocou mais um prato na frente dele.

Naruto: **Ohohoh Itadakimasu! **- começou a atacar o ramen.

Sasuke andava de volta para sua casa com a cabeça baixa, o grande desconforto que sentiu desde que acordou não havia sumido ainda, era como se estivesse esquecendo algo, quando chegou em uam encruzilhada que os muros de madeira formam parou, a frente estava a direção de sua casa, em um súbito virou a esquerda e começou a correr feito um louco, só foi parar quando chegou proximo aos portoes de Konoha. Quando chegou perto pode ver a silhueta de uma pessoa parada perto do portão, chegou perto o suficiente para ver quem era, e confirmou seus piores temores.

Sakura: **O que esta fazendo aqui Sasuke?**

Sasuke: **Para sair da vila você tem de passar por esse caminho**.

Minutos de silencio passaram entre os dois.

Sasuke:** Por que?** - sussurou - **Por que Sakura?**

Sakura: **Achei que ja tivessemos conversado sobre isso** - continuava de costas para ele.

Sasuke: **Mas não precisa ser assim.**

Sakura: **Não há outra escolha. Esse é o meu caminho.**

Sasuke: **Que caminho?** - disse alterado

Sakura: **Sasuke, não há como me enganar, tentei continuar a vida normalmente mais não há jeito. Eu devo continuar.**

Sasuke: **Mas não sabe o que pode acontecer.**

Sakura: **Não me importo.**

Sasuke: **Não se importa? Ele pode te torturar, usar de cobaia, te matar ou até pior.**

Sakura: **Pior?** - encarou com raiva - **O que é pior que ser humilhada? Uma inútil, um peso? Minha família foi assassinada Sasuke, agora que eu tenho finalmente a chance de poder me vingar, você diz que não devo aceitar? Achei que poderia entender**. - Sasuke depois de muito tempo pode ver tristeza nos orbes verdes de Sakura.

Sasuke: **Há outros modos.**

Sakura: **Outros?**

Sasuke: **Sim, vários. Pode treinar com Tsunade, com Kakashi e ...**

Sakura: **Não.**

Sasuke: **Mas vai deixar todos seus amigos? E tudo que nós passamos?**

Sakura: **Esse é o meu caminho, sugiro que vocês sigam o seu **- virou novamente de costas para ele.

Sasuke: **Não vá Sakura, eu lhe imploro.**

Sakura: **Como?**

Sasuke:** Exatamente** - ajoelhou-se -** Não vá, fique por mim**.

Sakura: **Por você? O que aconteceu com o orgulho Uchiha?**

Sasuke: **Eu o abdico, por favor fique comigo Sakura, eu te amo.**

Mais alguns minutos de silencio se estenderam, Sasuke acreditava que agora havia chegado no ponto da conversa. Sakura se virou e calmamente andou em sua direção, uma sombra cobria os olhos de Sakura, ela chegou até que alguns passos os separavam, Sasuke se levantou. Quando Sasuke levantou o rosto para encara-lo não contava com a reação dela, Sakura havi dado um belo soco na face de Sasuke, um que o fez se curvar e conter o grito.

Sakura: **O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA DIZENDO?**

Sasuke: **Sakura...**

Sakura: **AGORA PENSA QUE PODE BRINCAR COM OS OUTROS SASUKE?**

Sasuke: **Sakura eu não estou brincando** - se levantou - **Eu te amo mesmo** - pôs uma das mãos em seu rosto.

Sakura: **Que estupidez** - deu um tapa na mão dele

Sasuke: **Por favor Sakura, você tem que acreditar em mim.**

Sakura: **Acreditar? Há muito tempo não acredito mais em ninguém.**

Sasuke: **Sakura, isso só te fará mal.**

Sakura: **Assim que eu cumprir meu objetivo não me importo que o mal se apodere do meu corpo **- começou a andar em direção a saída.

Sasuke: **Se você for eu vou gritar!**

Sakura que estava na frente desapareceu e reapareceu atras de Sasuke, os dois ficaram parados por um tempo.

Sakura: **Sasuke.... arigatou.**

E com um novo golpe que aprendera, usou uma quantidade de chakra e o acertou e sua nuca, causando um efeito imediato deixando-o desacordado. Antes de cair, Sasuke pode ver que escorado nos portões estava Orochimaru de braços cruzados que o encarava vitorioso.

Depois do ocorrido tentaram de todos os modos possíveis e impossíveis trazer Sakura de volta para Konoha, mas ela mergulhou na escuridão, cega pelo poder e pela vingança. Depois de vários fracassos Naruto e Sasuke começaram a treinar para melhorar suas habilidades para que um dia conseguissem trazer a companheira novamente para o time 7, Naruto saiu da vila para treinar com Jiraya e Sasuke ficou e treinou duro com Kakashi.

FLASH BACK OFF

_Continua..._

* * *

demorei a postar porque eu quase quebrei um dedo batendo ele na porta, dai tive que esperar ele melhorar, demorou mais saiu o segundo capitulo, espero que o flsh back tenha ficado bom.

_**Reviews:**_

.xD: que bom, obrigada pelo elogio n.n é ela ainda ta no tipo de introdução, mas o proximo cap. vai ser mais emocionante.

MasumiChan n.n: bom não sei se ficou muito bom a declaração do Sasuke, mas foi a única coisa que consegui imaginar ele dizendo.

deixem reviews, não doi nadinha


	3. O reecontro

**Sasuke.... Arigatou**

_E se os papeis fossem invertidos? Não fosse ele a ir embora e sim ela, como seria a historia._

* * *

Dislaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.

Legendas:

**fala do personagens**

_pensamentos_

_traduções_

**EXCLAMAÇÕES**

* * *

**_Anteriormente_**.

Sakura: **Sasuke.... arigatou.**

E com um novo golpe que aprendera, usou uma quantidade de chakra e o acertou e sua nuca, causando um efeito imediato deixando-o desacordado. Antes de cair, Sasuke pode ver que escorado nos portões estava Orochimaru de braços cruzados que o encarava vitorioso.

Depois do ocorrido tentaram de todos os modos possíveis e impossíveis trazer Sakura de volta para Konoha, mas ela mergulhou na escuridão, cega pelo poder e pela vingança. Depois de vários fracassos Naruto e Sasuke começaram a treinar para melhorar suas habilidades para que um dia conseguissem trazer a companheira novamente para o time 7, Naruto saiu da vila para treinar com Jiraya e Sasuke ficou e treinou duro com Kakashi.

FLASH BACK OFF

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke Arigatou**

De manhã bem cedo acordaram e partiram, se tudo ocorresse bem eles conseguiriam chegar ao seu destino quando fosse na manhã do proximo dia. Durante o caminho mais subordinados de Orochimaru apareceram no caminho, mas sem delongas eram derrotados. No final da tarde, quando os ultimos raios do sol podiam ainda ser vistos, ele pararam para descansar, ja podia se ver varias motanhas e na base de uma dessas montanhas estava a entrada para o esconderijo.

Todos estavam muito ansiosos para o grande reecontro do antigo time 7, sera que ela ainda estava viva? Se lembraria deles? Como estava depois de tanto tempo? Sera que Orochimaru ja teria tomado seu corpo? Essas e outras tantas perguntas passavam pelas cabeças do atual time Kakashi, com algum esforço eles conseguiram fechar os olhos para descansar um pouco afinal amanhã era o grande dia, deviam estar preparados pra qualquer coisa.

Quando o sol nasceu os ninjas de konoha ja estavam de pé e pronto para partir, não demorou mais do que uma hora para que eles chegaram, esperaram um pouco atras de uma grande pedra e podiam ver claramente duas pessoas paradas, mas não conseguiam ouvir o que elas estava dizendo.

Kabuto: **Ja é a quarta vez que isso acontece** - disse com uma riava visivel a qualquer um.

Orochimaru: **Deve aprender a ter calma Kabuto** - disse calmamente.

Kabuto: **EU tenho calma Orochimaru-sama, mas isso ja é estrapolar os limites de qualquer um.**

Orochimaru: **Esqueceu que essa fase da vida é uma das mais complicadas de se lidar**.

Kabuto: **Não estou aqui para ficar de babá de adolescente nenhum. Um perda de tempo**.

Orochimaru: **Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que ela é importante para os meus planos.**

Kabuto:** Wakateru** (_eu sei_) **mas isso não a dá o direito de achar que pode mandar em tudo e faltar quando quiser **- cruzou os braços.

Orochimaru: **Como você é severo Kabuto. Agora se arrume que temos visitas** - se virou para a pedra que Kakashi e seu time estavam.

Kabuto: **Para completar o dia** - encarou a mesma pedra.

Calmamente o os ninjas sairam da pedra ficando alguns bons metros de distanica entre o o sannin e seu mais fiel discipulo.

Orochimaru: **Olha só quem conseguiu nos encontrar** - estava de braços cruzados

Naruto: **Orochimaru!** - gritou - **onde esta a Sakura-chan!!?**

Kabuto: **Vejo que mesmo depois de algum tempo você continua o mesmo pirralho de sempre não é Naruto-kun?**

Naruto: **Temearou** (_maldito_) - estava perdendo a paciencia.

Sasuke: **O que fez com a Sakura?** - perguntou serio

Orochimaru: **Exatamente o que ela me pediu** - desse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Naruto: **Nani?**

Kabuto: **Orochimaru-sama deu poder para Sakura-chan.**

Orochimaru: **A Sakura-chan veio atrás de mim porque ela queria poder, uma chance de se vingar.**

Kabuto: **Um poder que voces nunca poderiam conseguir naquela vila.**

Orochimaru: **Como eu disse uma vez, um poder que a trasformou na melhor Kunochi que o mundo shinnobi ja conheceu.**

Sasuke imediatamente se lembrou da noite em que ele e Sakura haviam enfrentado Orochimaru, era a mesma coisa que ele havia dito para convence-la.

Naruto: **URUSAI!!** (_cala a boca_) **Sakura-chan nunca pensaria nisso.**

Kabuto: **Você é muito ingênuo Naruto-kun. Vocês pensam que conhecem a Sakura? Você conheciam Haruno Sakura uma menina mimada, fraca e chorona. Vocês não conhecem a nova Sakura** - sorriso macabro.

Orochhimaru: **Exatamente, e essa nova Sakura-chan não liga para ninguém de Konoha, principalmente os antigos companheiros de time. Uma Sakura que não possuí mais sentimentos, possível de controlar, transforma-la em qualquer coisa, um otimo corpo. **

Sasuke: **Mentira**.

Naruto: **Não vou permitir que fale da Sakura assim** - partiu para cima de Orochimaru.

O olhos de Naruto ja eram os olhos da Kyuubi e os dentes haviam se trasnformado em presas. Não demrou muito para que todos estivessem lutando uns contra os outros, Naruto e Sasuke lutavam contra o Sannin das cobras e Kakashi se ocupava de Kabuto. De cima de uma montanha em um lugar de difícil localização um vulto que parecia estar agachado observava a luta na clareira.

???: **Ja chegaram?** - levantou-se

Naruto: **Dessa vez eu vou levar a Sakura nem que seja a força** - ouviu uma voz estridente soar.

???: - meio sorriso - **Isso é o que vamos ver** - sumiu na escuridão

A primeira parte da luta só demorou alguns poucos minutos, até que houve um curto espaço entre os lutadores.

Orochimaru: **Mesmo com o passar do tempo vocês shinobis de Konoha continuam fracos** - deu um tempo - **Diferente da Sakura-chan** - percebeu o vulto que estava na montanha descer.

Kakashi: **Pela última vez Orochimaru** - pegou uma kunai.

Sasuke: **Onde está a Sakura? O que fez com ela?**

Orochimaru: **É melhor que ela explique não?** - deu um sorriso debochado

Naruto: **Han?**

Kabuto: _Finalmente resolveu aparecer_ - reparou na presença

???: **Oee Orochimaru!!** - disse uma voz fria atrás dele - **o que esta fazendo aqui perdendo tempo com eles. Não devia estar me ajudando com meu treinamento.**

Todos olharam na direção em que a voz vinha, e se surpreenderam com o que viram.

Naruto: **É a..**

Sasuke: **Sakura** - sussurou

Era realmente ela, estava parada com a mão na cintura e encarava Orochimaru com um indiferença tamanha, um olhar capaz de congelar o inferno.

Sasuke: **Sakura **- sussurou mais uma vez

Ela seuqer fez menção de olhar na direção dos shinobis de Konoha, Sasuke estava espantado como a garota crescera. Agora ela usava uma lock branca (uma blusa "tomara que caia" possuia largas e longas mangas e era aberta abaixo do busto até o final) o comprimento era até os joelhos, usava um shorts de comprimento um pouco acima da metade da coxa, a bota ninja preta até os joelhos, e uma meia arrastão até o meio da coxa, cinto do Orochimaru amarrado no quadril, a bandana da vila do som no mesmo lugar de sempre, nos cabelos, que agora eram compridos até a cintura.

O vento soprava calamamente entre todos na clareira, se agarrando aos unicos minutos que seriam de trégua entre os dois lados. Todos encaravam Sakura, Orochimaru feliz por ela estar ali, Kabuto ainda irritado, Sasuke maravilhado com a visão que tivera de Sakura, Naruto contente por rever a companheira e Kakashi ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz ainda estava receoso pois agora poderia acontecer de tudo.

Orochimaru: **Que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós Sakura-chan.**

Sakura: **Bom? Não consigo ver nenhuma vantagem nessa situação. A única coisa que vejo é que ja é hora do meu treino e você como sempre esta perdendo tempo com inutilidades que não me interessam nenhum pouco**.

Kabuto: _Garota insolente_

Naruto: **Sakura-chan!** - andou até ela

Kakshi: **Matte Naruto!** - tentou avisa-lo, porém ele não o ouviu.

Naruto:** Nós viemos te levar de volta para a vila, então poderemos voltar a ser o time 7.**

Continuava andando e cada vez ia aumentando os passos, Sakura estava um pouco afastada de Kabuto e Orochimaru, os quais ficaram somente parados olhando para a reação de Sakura, Naruto continuava andando na direção de Sakura fazendo menção de abraça-la, Sakura olhou para ele pelo canto do solhos e lentamente virou a cabeça, antes que Naruto a abraçasse ela o segurou pelo pescoço o erguendo do chão.

Sakura: **Não vou a lugar nenhum** - disse seria e apertando o pescoço de Naruto.

E antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa Sakura chutou a barriga de Naruto fazendo-o voltar para o lado de Kakshi, só não caiu porque Sasuke o segurou pelas costas.

Sakura: **Não vou voltar** - cruzou os braços e continuou em seu lugar.

Naruto: **Por que?** - sussurou - **Por que não volta?** - ficou em pé novamente - **Todos estão preocupados-ttebayou!** - gritou

Sakura: **Não é do meu interesse se estão ou não preocupados.**

Sasuke: **Você ja se esqueceu de tudo o que passamos?**

Sakura: **Fatos que nao significam nada na minha vida, tudo só foi uma perda de tempo, uma inútil tentativa de me convencer que existe um lugar para mim nesse mundinho feliz e perfeito de vocês, mas eu exito somente para cumprir minha vingança.**

Kakashi: **Ja se esqueceu de seus amigos?**

Sakura: **Amigos?** - risada sarcastica - **Eu não possuo amigos. Nunca tive e nunca vou ter -** falou séria.

Sasuke: **Sabe que esse caminho só vai te levar a destruição.**

Sakura: **Depois que minha vingança estiver completa não me importo com nada mais.**

Kakaahi: **Você sabe que a vila poderia te ajudar.**

Sakura: **Ajudar?...** - parecia que ela estava a pensar na opção, o que fez Orochimaru levantar um sombrancelha - **No que? A ser fraca? Que devemos acreditar e esperar pela justiça? Que tudo se resolve com bons feitos?** - ela gesticulava ridiculamente, claramente debochando - **Não, a fracassada vila de Konoha não iria me ajudar em nada...**

Naruto: **Não fale assim!**

Sakura: **E os fracassados ninjas de Konoha só irão ficar no meio caminho...**

Naruto: **Você esta falando de todos nós!**

Sakura: - risada seca - **E os idiotas que ficarem no meu caminho, incluindo vocês** - apontou para eles - **Eu os mato** - disse séria.

Todos estavam encarando uns aos outros, os ninjas de Konoha se esforçavam para processar todas as palavras que foram ditas por Sakura, a antiga flor de cerejeira de Konoha, agora era um ninja traidora e potencialmente perigosa, eram palavras duras para seres todas ditas de uma vez só para Kakashi, Naruto e principalmente Sasuke. Orochimaru e Kabuto mantinham um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Kabuto: **Eu disse que vocês não conheciam a nova Sakura-chan. Estão perdendo tempo se acham que vão conseguir alguma coisa aqui.**

Orochimaru: **Desistam, Sakura-chan não vai com vocês, não voltara para aquela vila.**

Sakura: **Agora que ja perdemos tempo suficiente com essas asneiras, podemos ir?**

Naruto: **URUSE!!** - Partiu par cima de Orochimaru - **Vou levar a Sakura-chan nem que seja a força!**

E novamente a luta começou, mas dessa vez somente Naruto lutava com Orochimaru, Kabuto iria ajuda-lo mas Kakashi o impediu assim recomeçando a luta onde haviam parado, Saskue para ajudar seu time foi lutar com Sakura, porém não estava satisfeito com a situação.

Sasuke tentava de todos os modos não-letais acertar pelo menos um soco em Sakura, tantou colocar em prática o que havia aprendo no treinamento com Kakashi, porém ela ainda estava de braços cruzados e desviava com muita facilidade dos golpes de Sasuke, cansada de desviar Sakura pegou seus braços e os prendeu atras das costas e chutou a parte de tras de seu joelho, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se.

Sakura: **É assim que pretende me derrotar e me levar de volta?** - sussurou em seu ouvido - **Está com medo de lutar sério? O que eu sinto vindo de você é medo Uchiha Sasuke?** - lambeu seu rosto - **Até mesmo seu gosto esta banhado pelo medo** - ele se soltou e ficou a alguns metros de distancia.

Sasuke: **Kuso! **- limpou seu rosto.

Sakura mantinha um sorriso sádico e ao mesmo tempo vitorioso, o que irritou profundamente Sasuke, movido pela raiva ele pegou sua katana e partiu para cima de Sakura que se mantinha parada, somente o encarava. Quando ele estava proximo dela, ela retirou um pergaminha de um compartimento nas costas mordeu o dedo polegar e riscou com sangue o pergaminho fez alguns movimentos com ele prendendo-o com o dedo indicador.

Sakura: **Kuchyose no jutsu** - falou baixo, e uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu cercando ela e Sasuke.

Sasuke: **Desvie dessa agora** - atacou-a com sua espada.

_Continua..._

* * *

e ai gente????

como é que vocês estão, fala serio, bem que as aulas poderiam ter começado um pouquinho depois, nao tava a fim de voltar a estudar logo agora, mas fazer o que, felicidade de pobre dura pouco neh? Começou o carnaval, todo mundo em festa e eu em casa, pois eh, sabe não ligo muito tambem, ja que nao sou de festança. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. acho que esse é um dos cap. qua eu mais gostei de digitar, eu digitei ele todinho em 3 horas, ta eu tava lendo umas fics tbm, se vocês querem saber como é a roupa da Sakura, é igual a uma que a Karin usa no manga.

_**Reviews:**_

Darknee-chan: que bom que gostou, para falar a verdade dessa vez eu dei uma estrapolada e mudei o meu estilo, se bem que eu gostei, espero que tenha gostado tambem.

Cinthia: eu sei que deve ter ficado mesmo estranho a parte que o Sasuke disse que ia gritar, mas é que eu quis manter as frases de mais impacto do ep. em que o Sasuke vai embora. Thanks pela reviews.

deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz

não doi nadinha,


	4. Penultimo: Me enfrente

**Sasuke.... Arigatou**

_E se os papeis fossem invertidos? Não fosse ele a ir embora e sim ela, como seria a historia._

Dislaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Legendas:

**fala do personagens**

_pensamentos_

_traduções_

**EXCLAMAÇÕES**

_**Anteriormente**_.

Sakura mantinha um sorriso sádico e ao mesmo tempo vitorioso, o que irritou profundamente Sasuke, movido pela raiva ele pegou sua katana e partiu para cima de Sakura que se mantinha parada, somente o encarava. Quando ele estava próximo dela, ela retirou um pergaminho de um compartimento nas costas mordeu o dedo polegar e riscou com sangue o pergaminho fez alguns movimentos com ele prendendo-o com o dedo indicador.

Sakura: **Kuchyose no jutsu** - falou baixo, e uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu cercando ela e Sasuke.

Sasuke: **Desvie dessa agora** - atacou-a com sua espada

**Sasuke.... Arigatou**

Penúltimo capitulo.....

Movido pela raiva Sasuke se esqueceu de que estava lutando para tentar convencê-la ou ate mesmo que houvesse tempo para outra decisão ser tomada, todos haviam parado com a luta e olhavam curiosamente para a nuvem de fumaça que demorava para se espalhar, Kakashi e Naruto estavam apreensivos, não dava para ver nem uma sombra dentro da fumaça e ainda os assustava mais o fato de Orochimaru e Kabuto estarem com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

A fumaça começou a dissipar-se, uma risada muito parecida com a do Orochimaru podia ser ouvida de Sakura, quando puderam ver algo dentro da fumaça os ninjas de Konoha se surpreenderam com a situação que os dois se encontravam.

Sakura: **Por que desviar** – a fumaça baixou completamente – **quando eu posso destruí-la.**

Sasuke: **Nani?**

O que Sakura invocara não era um animal, nem mesmo uma outra pessoa, o que havia invocado era um enorme machado nas cores preto e rosa e no meio quase não dava para ver mas era notável a escritura "Hebi" em kajis pequenos. O machado havia bloqueado o golpe da espada de Sasuke, o machado estava a alguns centímetros do chão, mas Sakura estava agüentando aquela pressão com uma mão só, em uma brecha que havia Sasuke pode ver metade do rosto de Sakura, havia uma expressão tenebrosa como se o mal tivesse se apossado de Sakura, em um movimento rápido ela manejou sua arma e cortou a katana de Sasuke ao meio, Sasuke se afastou também para não ser cortado ao meio junto com a katana.

Sakura: **Huhuhuhu** – risada sarcástica igual à de Orochimaru, ela pousou o machado em cima de seu ombro – **Como pretende me levar de volta, se não consegue ao menos arranhar minha testa?** - apontou para sua testa.

Sasuke se lembrou da vez que ele e Naruto lutaram no telhado do hospital, fora a mesma coisa que ele dissera ao Naruto, Kakashi e Naruto aproveitaram a trégua e deram alguns passos para trás ficando ao lado de Sasuke, precisavam de um plano e precisavam logo.

Kakashi: **Se continuarmos assim iremos fracassar na missão**.

Sasuke: **Mas esta impossível não fracassar **– olhou para Sakura que mantinha um semblante indiferente – **não consigo ao menos acertá-la.**

Naruto**: A** **Sakura-chan deve estar sendo manipulada, essa não pode ser a nossa Sakura-chan.**

Kakashi**: Naruto entenda, a Sakura veio atrás do Orochimaru por conta própria, ela esta mergulhada na escuridão, a sede por vingança, e vai ser muito difícil acordá-la.**

Naruto: **Difícil, mas não impossível.**

Sasuke: **No momento é.**

Kakashi: **Sasuke esta certo, não temos como vencer separados, estamos em desvantagens.**

Naruto: **Desvantagem? São três contra três, não? O único que poderia nos ameaçar seria o Orochimaru.**

Sasuke: **Dobe você não esta raciocinando direito**.

Naruto: **Como?**

Kakashi: O **que o Sasuke quer dizer Naruto é que eles são muito poderosos para nós** – deu um tempo **– Orochimaru é um dos sannins lendários e possui um nível que é acima de um hokage, Kabuto é um perigoso ninja medico, e a Sakura pelo que já deu para ver deve ter treinado com os dois, obtendo um grande poder, pode ser até maior que o de um hokage.**

Naruto:** Então o que você esta querendo me dizer...**

Sasuke: **A Sakura é muito poderosa, até mesmo para o Kakashi.**

Kakashi: **Exato**.

Naruto**: Então o que vamos fazer?**

Kakashi: **Temos de trabalhar em equipe.**

Passaram algum tempo planejando alguns planos, pensaram em várias saídas caso um dos principais planos não saísse como planejado, mas estava extremamente complicado, não sabia de nenhuma técnica de Sakura, ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa, fora de que Orochimaru e Kabuto não podiam ser ignorados. Cansada de esperar que eles fizessem alguma coisa, Sakura cravou se machado no chão e se abaixou, colocou a mão no chão e sussurrou.

Sakura: Jagei Jubaku (_**nota: para aqueles que sabem, esse jutsu é usado pelo Sasuke no mangá para separar o Juugo e o Suigetsu, ele só pode ser usado quando há uma parte do Orochimaru no usuário, e ele é forte, mas eu fiz uma adaptação, então esse não é o verdadeiro Jagei Jubaku**_)

Os presentes pararam o que estava fazendo e ficaram atentos a qualquer movimentação fora do comum. Enquanto os shinnobis de Konoha estavam procurando algo suspeito, Sakura se levantou e tirou seu machado do chão, com uma mão ela o levantou ao alto e o firmou com a outra mão, juntando sua força Sakura atingiu o chão com uma força imensa abrindo uma linha que foi seguindo até onde Sasuke, Kakashi e Naruto estavam, de repente uma enorme cratera se abriu abaixo deles.

Assustados eles pularam para o alto com intenção de sair da zona de impacto, porém eles não contavam que do buraco que havia formado saíssem milhares de cobras, algumas pularam para atacá-los, com pouca dificuldade ele venceram as cobras no ar, mas não conseguiram escapar das cobras que estavam no chão. Quando eles caíram as cobras começaram a atacá-los, mas eram facilmente derrotadas.

Sakura: **Orochimaru** – olhou de canto do olho – **não me faça perder mais tempo.**

Orochimaru: **Wakateru** (eu sei) – fez um in com as mãos – **Bushin no jutsu**.

Nessa hora algumas cobras se uniram e tomaram forma de pessoas, mas ficaram paradas na frete de Orochimaru, como se fossem uma barreira, Kakashi achou que não seria nada, repelindo as cobras com chackra acumulado nos pés, tentou atravessar até chegar ao outro lado mas uma das figuras o impediu quando estava perto, ele desviou e recuou, isso pareceu acordar as outras figuras que começaram a andar em direção a eles.

Kabuto: **É falta de educação ignorar os outro Kakashi-san.**

Kakashi**: Kuso.** _Tenho que fazer algo logo, antes que eles vão embora._

Naruto: **O que vamos fazer Kakashi-sensei?**

Sakura: **Ikuso Orochimaru. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer** – jogou o machado para cima e caiu como um pergaminho, ela o pegou e o guardou nas costas novamente.

Orochimaru foi andando na frente, Sakura e o Kabuto o seguiram um de cada lado, vendo isso os shinnobis de Konoha tentam desesperadamente vencer as cobras que estavam em seu caminho, mas quando eles destruíam um clone mais cobras se uniam e formavam outro.

Sasuke:** SAKURA**! – cortou um clone ao meio, iria correr atrás dela se uma cobra não tivesse se amarrado em seu pé – **SAKURA! **– tentou novamente chamá-la, porém ela sequer virou a cabeça continuou a andar atrás de Orochimaru até que os três sumissem em nuvens de fumaça.

Ficaram em torno de uns 10 min. até que todas as cobras fossem destruídas, mas quando eles terminaram não podiam mais sentir nenhum mínimo rastro da presença dos nukenins, entraram no esconderijo para ver se encontravam alguma pista para ajudá-los, mas parecia que eles já esperavam sua visita, não havia nada la dentro, encontraram quartos, laboratórios destruídos e celas vazias, não havia nenhum papel ou nada.

Decepcionados saíram do local e tentaram patrulhar a área em torno de uns 15 km, foram em locais de possível esconderijo, interrogaram pessoas, pediram informações, mas pouco descobriu de novo. Quando o sol já havia passado do seu ápice eles se reuniram em um local para compartilhar as informações que haviam juntado.

Kakashi: **Encontraram algo?**

Sasuke: **Não, não encontrei nem mesmo uma pista sobre o lado que eles foram.**

Naruto**: Eu encontrei alguns viajantes e perguntei se haviam visto alguém que correspondesse com a descrição deles, mas ninguém viu nada.**

Sasuke: **Kuso**

Kakashi: **Então, não temos mais nada a fazer**.

Naruto: **Não Kakashi-sensei! Ainda deve ter algo para se fazer...**

Sasuke: **Naruto** – falou baixo, mas ele não ouviu.

Naruto:** Invoque seus cachorros ninjas, mande eles irem atrás da Sakura-chan, deve ter algo aqui com o cheiro dela **– olhou em volta, Kakashi manuseou a cabeça em negação **– NÃO! NÃO DESISTAM! Não podemos desistir** – iria correr de novo, mas Sasuke segurou seu ombro.

Sasuke: **Não há.**

Naruto: **Você não devia dizer isso** – se soltou e o encarou – **ela é nossa companheira, não podemos desistir dela Sasuke!**

Sasuke: **E eu não vou, mas agora não há nada que possamos fazer.**

Naruto: **Eu não vou abandoná-la, ela pode estar correndo perigo, o Orochimaru esta visando o corpo dela, pode acontecer qualquer coisa, ela pode.... ela pode....** – caiu de joelhos no chão – **ela pode morrer a qualquer instante, e eu não posso ficar parado** – pegou a um monte de terra do chão – **Nós chegamos tão perto, não posso permitir que eles escapem** – abriu a mão e a terra caiu pelos seus dedo.

Kakashi: **O melhor que podemos fazer é voltar para a vila.**

Sasuke: **A Hokage pode nos ajudar **– se abaixou e ficou ao lado de Naruto.

Naruto: **Hum...** – olhou tristemente para Sasuke

Sasuke: **Tenho certeza de que ela vai nos ajudar **– levantou-se – **nós os encontramos uma vez, e encontraremos de novo **– estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo.

Naruto: **Tem razão** – aceitou a mão – **Nós iremos achar a Sakura-chan novamente. **– se levantou.

Kakashi: **Ikuse** – Sasuke e Naruto confirmaram com a cabeça

Naruto: Mas **antes de ir, podemos fazer uma coisa Kakashi-sensei** – falou serio, o que preocupou Sasuke e Kakashi.

Kakashi: **O que?**

Naruto: **Podemos almoçar?** – sorriso amarelo

Sasuke e Kakashi: - gota –

Sentaram e preparam algo rápido para comerem, precisavam chegar rápido em Konoha, mas não iriam muito longe de barriga vazia, estabeleceram algumas idéias e prepararam os relatórios da missão. Depois de uma hora eles se levantaram e partiram para a vila de folha.

Naruto: **Eu não entendo uma coisa.**

Sasuke: **Você não entende muitas coisas dobe.**

Naruto: **Teme, é serio**.

Kakashi: **O que foi Naruto?**

Naruto: **Por que Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam fora do esconderijo?**

Sasuke: **Como?**

Naruto: **Por que eles estavam fora do esconderijo? Sei que eles já esperam por nós, mas não seria possível que eles soubessem o dia em que nos chegaríamos.**

Sasuke: **O que quer dizer?**

Naruto: **Acredito que havia algo errado, algo fora do comum para os dois estarem do lado de fora, fazendo algo importante ou ate mesmo procurando algo**.

Sasuke: **Agora que você falou, faz mesmo sentido.**

Kakashi: **Você pode ter razão Naruto.**

Naruto: **Mas o que eles estariam fazendo?**

Kakashi: **Não sei, mas pode ser que nos interesse.**

Continuaram pulando pelas árvores até uma pouco depois do sol se por, quando já havia escurecido o suficiente ele pararam e armaram o acampamento, e se arrumaram para dormir.

Naruto: **Nee teme, ta acordado?** – disse meio sonolento.

Sasuke: **Não, estou dormindo. O que foi?**

Naruto: **Você acha que aquela era a Sakura-chan mesmo? – **isso trouxe antigas lembranças para Sasuke.

Sasuke: **Acho, infelizmente acredito que era ela mesma.**

Naruto: **Bom, ela já estava estranha mesmo quando deixou a vila, e quem garante que ela não ficou pior.**

Sasuke: **Concordo.**

Naruto: **Então temos que pensar em um modo melhor para trazê-la de volta **– bocejou

Sasuke**: É....** – lembrou-se do encontro mais cedo

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura: **Não vou voltar** - cruzou os braços e continuou em seu lugar.

Naruto: **Por quê?** - sussurrou - **Por que não volta?** - ficou em pé novamente - **Todos estão preocupados-ttebayou!** - gritou

Sakura: **Não é do meu interesse se estão ou não preocupados.**

Sasuke: **Você já se esqueceu de tudo o que passamos?**

Sakura: **Fatos que não significam nada na minha vida, tudo só foi uma perda de tempo, uma inútil tentativa de me convencer que existe um lugar para mim nesse mundinho feliz e perfeito de vocês, mas eu existo somente para cumprir minha vingança.**

FLASH BACK OFF

Naruto: **Não importa como, mesmo que eu tenha que dar minha vida e vou trazê-la de volta **– virou de barriga para baixo.

Sasuke: **Não seja tão dramático teme** – meio sorriso.

Mas por dentro Sasuke sentiu um arrepio, sentiu-se com medo, já havia perdido a única garota que já amara alguma vez na vida, e a idéia de perder seu melhor amigo, quase um irmão, não gostava nem de pensar nessa hipótese.

Naruto: **Não é drama** – bocejou mais uma vez – **eu faria qualquer coisa para salvar um amigo meu, ate mesmo dar a minha vida, sem pensar duas vezes** – acabou por se render ao cansaço e dormir.

Porém Sasuke continuou acordado, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, ainda estava a refletir sobre ele Naruto e Sakura, desde que viera para essa missão estava mais difícil dormir, lembranças do passado enchiam sua cabeça e o reencontro do antigo time sete fazia sua cabeça trabalhar a mil.

Sasuke: **Naruto..... **– olhou para o companheiro que murmurava algo – **nunca desiste de seus amigos não é mesmo?**

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura: **Amigos?** - risada sarcástica - **Eu não possuo amigos. Nunca tive e nunca vou ter -** falou séria.

(...)

Sakura: - risada seca - **E os idiotas que ficarem no meu caminho, incluindo vocês** - apontou para eles - **Eu os mato** - disse séria.

FLASH BACK OFF

Sasuke: **Só não sei se eles fariam o mesmo por você** - sussurrou.

Resolveu levantar e caminhar, sabia que por perto tinha um penhasco que seria perfeito para poder espairecer, quem sabe assim conseguiria dormir.

Kakashi: **Cuidado** – disse de cima da arvore – **Nunca se sabe o que ou quem se pode encontrar por aí.**

Sasuke: **O que quer dizer?**

Kakashi: **Não faça nada precipitado** – voltou a ler seu livro

Depois do aviso de Kakashi Sasuke continuou seu caminho sem nenhuma interrupção, sabia que o penhasco era um pouco longe, então foi rapidamente até ele, quanto mais rápido chegasse melhor seria. Quando estava perto já podei ver a lua, mas o que mais o intrigou foi uma figura parada sentada na ponta do penhasco. Aproximou-se devagar até finalmente conseguir ver quem estava de costas.

_Continua_

E ai gente????

Parece que eu abri a caixa de pandora e todo o mal do mundo se apossou de mim, nunca fiquei tão doente e com tantos problemas em um curto período de tempo. Na verdade eu não deveria estar nem no computador, mas a minha vontade de terminar a fic e não deixar vocês na mão é maior, então e vou terminar essa fic, o próximo capitulo é o ultimo. Eu to com um problema nas vistas, mesmo de óculos eu quase morro de dor de cabeça desde da ultima vez que eu postei, umas 2 semanas atrás, eu não sei o que é ficar um dia sem dor de cabeça, já acabei com umas 5 cartelinhas de doralgina, não é exagero, e verdade.

_**Reviews:**_

Miuky Haruno: que bom que esta gostando, foi mal a demora em postar, continue acompanhando.

Juba: sua bosta, demora pra ler a fic e diz que eu q demoro ¬¬, não eu acho que nunca vou conseguir fazer uma oneshot, se você não terminar de ler nem adianta me implorar para ler na escola.

deixem Reviews e façam uma autora feliz

não dói nadinha,


	5. Ultimo: Você e eu

**Sasuke.... Arigatou**

_E se os papeis fossem invertidos? Não fosse ele a ir embora e sim ela, como seria a historia._

* * *

Dislaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Legendas:

**fala do personagens**

_pensamentos_

_traduções_

**EXCLAMAÇÕES**

* * *

_**Anteriormente**_.

Kakashi: **Cuidado** – disse de cima da arvore – **Nunca se sabe o que ou quem se pode encontrar por aí.**

Sasuke: **O que quer dizer?**

Kakashi: **Não faça nada precipitado** – voltou a ler seu livro

Depois do aviso de Kakashi Sasuke continuou seu caminho sem nenhuma interrupção, sabia que o penhasco era um pouco longe, então foi rapidamente até ele, quanto mais rápido chegasse melhor seria. Quando estava perto já podei ver a lua, mas o que mais o intrigou foi uma figura parada sentada na ponta do penhasco. Aproximou-se devagar até finalmente conseguir ver quem estava de costas.

* * *

**Sasuke.... Arigatou**

Último capitulo.....

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, não estava enganado era mesmo ela, Sakura, estava na ponta do penhasco e mantia o olhar fixo no céu. Agora entendera o que Kakashi queria lhe dizer, então ele sabia que ela estava por perto, mas se ele sabia por que não havia avisado Naruto e ele? Entendia que era melhor que Naruto não soubesse ou iria fazer algo estúpido, mas Sasuke? Por que não havia contado para ele;

Sakura: **Vai ficar ai a noite inteira Sasuke?**

Sasuke assustado saiu de traz da arvore, ficou em alerta máximo, se ela começasse uma luta provavelmente acabaria com ele vencedora e ele morto.

Sasuke: **O que faz aqui?** – chegou perto dela.

Sakura: **Provavelmente o mesmo que você, pensando**.

Ouve um minuto de silencio entre os dois, Sasuke ficou olhando para suas costas até que ela virou com um semblante indiferente, por um momento Sasuke se sentiu desafiado.

Sakura: **Pode se sentar, eu não mordo** – meio sorriso

Mesmo relutante Sasuke se sentou ao lado dela, percebeu que essa seria uma chance única de conversar com ela. O silencio se instalou sobre os dois, apenas olhavam para a lua e aproveitavam a presença um do outro, muita coisa precisava ser esclarecida, Sasuke trabalhavam a mil para pensar em um modo de começar a conversa sem afugentá-la, mas como conversar com uma pessoa indiferente? Por um breve momento se sentiu como Sakura quando os dois eram crianças.

Sakura: **É relaxante** – jogou a cabeça para traz - **um tempo só para pensar** – fechou os olhos.

Sasuke: **Me traz boas lembranças**.

Sakura: **Dos tempos da academia.**

Sasuke: - afirmou com a cabeça – **Por que Sakura?** – perguntou baixo.

Sakura: - levantou a cabeça e passou a fitar a lua – **O que?**

Sasuke: **Por que deixou a vila?**

Sakura: **Achei que tivemos esclarecido isso há muito tempo**.

Sasuke: **Não.**

Sakura: **A vila não me ajudaria em nada**.

Sasuke: **Ajudaria sim, Naruto, Kakashi eu não mediríamos forças para te ajudar.**

Sakura: **Não poderiam.**

Sasuke: **Claro que poderíamos, o que daria errado?** – ela não respondeu.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, Sasuke media cautelosamente suas palavras, qualquer coisa errada e ela iria embora.

Sasuke: **Não vai voltar não é?-** ela olhou para ele – **Não pretende voltar.**

Sakura: **Tenho um objetivo a cumprir.**

Sasuke: **Sakura, você sabe que mesmo depois da sua vingança você não será feliz.**

Sakura: **Não estou atrás da felicidade** – levantou-se.

Sasuke: **Então por quê?** – ele se levantou **– Por que está atrás de vingança**.

Sakura: **Não é da sua conta** – virou-se e começou a andar.

Sasuke**: Se nos dissesse o que realmente procura poderíamos ajudar, pode...**

Sakura: **Uruse** – virou e encarou com raiva – **Não quero saber.**

Sasuke**: Então você não sente mais nada sobre nós** – deu dois passos em sua direção.

Sakura: **Sentir?**

Sasuke: **Exato, nossos laços feitos no passado**.

Sakura: **Emoções nos deixam fracos. Laços nos atrapalham.**

Sasuke: **Não fale assim Sakura!** – se alterou **– Esqueceu que foram esses laços que nos salvaram muitas vezes?**

Sakura: ... – mantinha-se quieta.

Sasuke: **Nossos amigos, nunca desistiram da gente, nunca desistiram de ninguém e nunca desistirão de você.**

Sakura: **Kudarane,** (_inútil_) **já disse que não me importo, não tenho amigos.**

Sasuke**: Não Sakura! Não sabe quanto essa frase pode machucar você e quem se importa com você. Não faça isso conosco –** diminuiu o tom de voz – **Naruto está fazendo de tudo para te levar de volta, a depressão que a cada dia o consome mais não vai parar enquanto você não voltar. Ele seria capaz de dar a vida dele pela sua, e você não liga? Não se interessa? Não quer acreditar que um dos seus amigos mais fiéis busca sem descanso de ajudar?**

O vento balançava as folhas soltas das arvores, Sakura baixou a cabeça e por um momento Sasuke achou que ela desistiria. Depois de alguns minutos Sakura voltou-se e andou em direção à Sasuke, ele ficou em alerta, quando ela chegou perto dele desviou e foi em direção ao penhasco, quando ela chegou perto parou e se abaixou pegou algo do chão, Sasuke só pode ver que era uma corrente, ela colocou a corrente e novamente encarou a lua.

Sakura: **Não me importo.**

Sasuke sentiu a voz dela falhar um pouco, o tom já não era mais tão firo como antes, era de tristeza. Ela se voltou e caminhou em direção a floresta.

Sakura: **Vá para casa **– passou por Sasuke – **Não perca seu tempo.**

Novamente Sasuke sentiu tristeza em sua voz. Em um movimento rápido e corajoso Sasuke a puxou pelo pulso fazendo-a vir em sua direção, e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo ele a abraçou fortemente prendendo-a em seu peito, a cabeça dela ficou debaixo de seu queixo.

Sakura: **Hanase** – ordenou, mas não moveu um músculo para se soltar.

Sasuke:** Iie**

Sakura: **Se não me soltar, eu te mato**.

Sasuke: **Então faça.**

Sakura: **Acha que eu não teria coragem?**

Sasuke: **Eu sei que teria, mas se for para morrer que seja assim, com você em meus braços**.

Sasuke esperava ela fazer algo, sabia que estava brincando com a sorte e a morte, ela havia treinado com Orochimaru e poderia usar qualquer técnica silenciosa e acabar com ele, e pelo que sabia ela havia treinado com Kabuto também, poderia usar um bisturi de chackra e acabar com seu coração rapidamente. Mas nada aconteceu, só sentiu os braços dela subirem a agarrarem sua camisa sem força.

Sakura: **Nande? Por que se importa tanto?** – sua voz estava misturada com um imenso cansaço.

Sasuke: **Porque você é parte da vila, faz parte da minha via assim como faz parte da vida dos outros.**

Sakura: **Sou uma ninja desertora.**

Sasuke: **Não. Tsunade-sama nunca te considerou como uma ninja traidora.**

Sakura: **Mas por que se arriscar?**

Sasuke: **Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Lee e os outros se arriscam por você por que são seus amigos.**

Sakura: **Eu os abandonei, passei a odiá-los.**

Sasuke: **Não sabe do que está falando, e mesmo que fosse, eles não te odeiam e não se importariam de se arriscarem para te ajudar**.

Sakura: **Kudarane.**

Sasuke: **Iie.**

Sakura: **E você**

Sasuke: **Hum?**

Sakura: **E você? Pelo que me disse, não me parece estar incluído na lista de "amigos".**

Sasuke: **Bom...** – pó esse ele não esperava.

Sakura: - risada de deboche – **Como eu pensei, só faz isso por pena não?** – ele não respondeu – **Não preciso que ninguém sinta pena de mim** – se soltou – **Vá embora!** – olhou desafiando-o

Ele continuou parado olhando para ela, Sakura se virou e recomeçou a andar. Quando estava a alguns metros de Sasuke, ele correu e a segurou novamente pelo pulso, ela virou e o encarou com raiva.

Sakura: **Hanase, desta vez estou falando serio** – Sasuke pode ver que por cima do ombro de Sakura havia uma cobra venenosa, as duas o encaravam fixamente – **se não me soltar, vai se arrepender.**

Sasuke: **Só vou me arrepender se o fizer **– a cobra desceu e passou pelo braço se Sasuke até chegar ao pescoço onde se preparou para dar o bote.

Sakura: **Ultimo aviso, hanase **– ele não se moveu – **Sayonara, Uchiha Sasuke** – ordenou qual a cobra o matasse.

Sasuke: **Você queria saber...** – a cobra parou **– por que eu me arriscar?** – ela o encarou fixamente – **por que eu não consigo te derrotar**? – agora ela estava curiosa – porque **eu não consigo, não é pena ou algo parecido, eu simplesmente não consigo...** – ela o encarou esperando ele terminar – **porque Sakura**... – olhou bem direto nos olhos dela – **Aishiteru**.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, não esperava a repentina declaração de Sasuke, há muitos anos queria ouvir isso. A verdade é que nunca havia conseguido esquecer o Uchiha, nunca conseguiu apagar o amor que tiver por ele, quando partiu da vila para juntar-se à Orochimaru conseguiu trancafiar essa paixão no fundo de seu coração, onde permanecera adormecido até agora, e todo o trabalho que dera para trancafiá-lo estava indo por água abaixo. A cobra que estava em Sasuke desceu e se enrolou no braço de Sakura, mantendo a cabeça erguida por cima do ombro dela.

Sakura: **O QUE ESTA FALANDO?! É PARTE DE MAIS UM PLANO PARA ME ENGANAR?**

Sasuke: **Não, eu não...** – tentava explicar mais ela o interrompia.

Sakura: **Você continua com a mesma ladainha do dia em que fui embora** – suspirou.

Sasuke: **Sakura não é...**

Sakura: **Não funcionou antes e por que funcionaria agora?**

Sasuke: **Me escuta!** – segurou-a pelos ombros.

Sakura: **NÃO! Me escuta você! Ainda acha que é engraçado brincar com as pessoas Sasuke?!** – olhou para ele com reprovação.

Sasuke: **Por favor, me escute** – ela parou – **Não estou brincando, quando você saiu da vila eu percebi como a vingança machuca as pessoas ao seu redor, sem você minha vida há um buraco enorme, você é a única garota que um dia eu já amei, e isso nunca vai mudar Sakura, não importa o que você diga, Aishiteru Haruno Sakura.**

Os dois permaneceram quietos, Sasuke estava imaginando se suas palavras haviam alcançado à antiga Sakura, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, a cobra que estava em seu braço voltou para dentro da manga de sua blusa. Sasuke estava apreensivo, por mais que estivesse confiante de que tinha chegado ao ponto que queria ainda pensava na reação de Sakura. Enquanto ela pensava Sasuke novamente a abraçou, afundou seu rosto no pescoço dela.

Sakura: **Sasuke, seu idiota.** – devagar passou seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e retribuiu o abraço.

Sakura se permitiu um singelo sorriso que não passou despercebido por Sasuke, que sentiu um grande alívio por vê-la sorrir depois de tanto tempo.

Sasuke: **Sakura, novamente eu imploro, volte para Konoha **– a apertou mais – **volte para mim, onegai.**

Sakura: **Iie** – Sasuke se surpreendeu, mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda insistia em continuar.

Sasuke: **Por que continua com isso?** – afastou e a olhou – **Mesmo depois de tudo isso ainda vai nos deixar?**

Sakura: **Não posso desistir** – tirou as mãos dele dos seus ombros – **Não posso deixá-lo vivo, não podemos existir juntos, ele vive ou eu vivo.**

Sasuke: **Demo...**

Sakura: **Sasuke** – o interrompeu – **Você sabe melhor do que ninguém de que eu nunca conseguiria odiá-los, as pessoas de Konoha, principalmente esquecer o grande amor que tenho por você** – foi em direção a ponta do penhasco – **e é por essa razão que eu tenho que matá-lo.**

Mantinham-se de costas um para o outro, algum tempo depois Sasuke se virou e ficou a encarar as costas dela.

Sasuke**: Então...** – ela se virou – **não tem nada que eu possa fazer para você voltar.**

Sakura: **Agora não.**

Sasuke: **Pelo** **menos vai me dizer depois de tudo se vai voltar para mim?** – meio sorriso estilo Uchiha.

Sakura: **Talvez** – devolveu o sorriso.

Sakura se voltou e recomeçou a andar em direção do penhasco. Sasuke ficou a olhando, ela tinha mudado, deixara de ser a garota irritante para ser uma mulher forte e destemida, pôs as mãos no bolso e ficou a fazer paralelos sobre a antiga Haruno Sakura e a nova Haruno Sakura, antes que sumisse ela parou e virou com um semblante serio, o que interessou Sasuke.

Sakura: **Posso lhe pedir um favor?** – colocou os braços atrás das costas e se curvou um pouco, como fazia antigamente quando ia falar com ele.

Sasuke: **Favor?**

Sakura: **Cuide do Naruto para mim?**

Sasuke: **Do Dobe? Acho que ele não precisa, mas vou ficar de olho nele.**

Sakura: **Arigatou, Sasuke-kun** – deu um grande sorriso, o que surpreendeu e muito Sasuke.

Enquanto Sasuke estava parado surpreso, Sakura pulou do penhasco e sumiu entre a imensidão das arvores que estavam abaixou.

Calmamente Sasuke voltou para o acampamento, agora conseguiria ter uma boa noite de sono. O encontro que tivera com Sakura não havia o mais romântico, mas permitira esclarecer muitas coisas.

Sasuke: **Por mais que o tempo tenha passado, eu sei que a antiga Sakura esta dentro de você. E eu vou trazê-la de volta custe o que custar** – sussurrou ao vento.

Longe dali mal podia se ver um vulto que passava em alta velocidade entre os galhos das arvores. Sakura se dirigia um pouco mais aliviada ao novo esconderijo do Orochimaru, a conversa que tivera com Sasuke acalmou um pouco a sua perturbada alma, agora teria noites de sono mais calmas.

Sakura: _Aishiterumo Sasuke, e é por isso que eu tenho que matar o Akatsuki, não posso permitir jamais que ele volte e me tire tudo mais uma vez. Se puder me esperar com certeza eu voltarei._

Agora que estavam entendidos seria mais fácil a jornada dos dois, ambos com seus objetivos, Sakura derrotaria o seu maior inimigo para poder ter uma vida pacífica novamente, Naruto e os outros procurariam novamente o paradeiro de Sakura, e Sasuke continuaria a procurá-la e a esperá-la, porque no fundo sabia que ela voltaria, e esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

~~~~~~ OWARI ~~~~~~

* * *

E ai gente????

Mais uma fic que chegou ao fim, passou tão rápido que eu nem vi, fico feliz de ter conseguido terminar essa fic, mesmo com o desastre que tenho sido na escola. Pode ser que demore para eu dar as caras por aqui de novo, então espero que gostem dessa fic, e saibam que eu escrevi outras SakxIta, KonXPein, SasXSak, aproveitem.

_**Reviews:**_

Nami Cullen: obrigado pela preocupação e por ter agüentado ler a fic ate aqui. Espero que tenha curtido o final meio sem noção da fic.

taliane: que bom que tenha gostado da fic. Exatamente isso, quis uma Sakura mais durona, uma diferente daquela do anime.

Juba: quem dera que ele morresse logo e parasse de perturbar a gente naquele anime, mas felicidade de pobre não dura muito, então ele não vai morrer tão cedo. Ei juba bosta espero que tenha gostado da fic, sabe muito bem como são minhas fics de SakXSas.

deixem Reviews e façam uma autora feliz

não dói nadinha,


End file.
